


What If? Captain America: Civil War

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: What if Wanda hadn't failed in destroy the bomb in Civil War?What if mutants were in the MCU?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: What if? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	What If? Captain America: Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> No relation to my other story What If? Avenger: Age of Ultron
> 
> Also, this fic will probably make no sense after WandaVision is released but whatever!

The loud sonic sound rang through out Wanda's ears and into her head. Screaming in pain, Wanda wondered how things weren't so wrong. She had stopped the bomb and to repay her efforts by writing up a document that forces people with powers to give up their rights. And when she fought against the unjust laws against her and fellow enhanced people, this is what happen. Somebody who she thought of as a friend and a fellow teammate was causing all type of pain. 

All of a sudden the painful sound cut off. 

"What's happening?" War Machine asked/yelled.

"Rhodey?" Tony asked flying over to his friend, only to be frozen in the air.

Wanda felt a gentle hand brush against her face before gently being picked up and she instantly felt safe. 

"Magneto," Natasha gasped out in disbelief as she and the rest ran to see what all the commotion was about.

"Leave Miss Maximoff and surrender yourself to the UN," Vision said, flying down to the ground. His eyes glowing with regret and longing.

"I don't think I will be doing that," Magneto replied, his voice dark and monotoned. Raising his arm, Magneto caused both the Iron Man and War Machine armors to stop and fall.

Natasha shot a round of bullets aimed right at Magneto's head, all of which he stopped in midair. Barton shot some of his own ammo at the villain only for them to be pushed away. Cap threw his shield at the same time Black Panther ran straight at the mental bender, only for the prince to be pushed back and for the shield to stop in front of the man and protecting him from the in coming beam shot at him from Vision.

"Great effort," Magneto sarcastically told them as he stood up from the ground. He brought Wanda even closer to his chest and gently brushed some more of her hair out of her face, finally getting a good look at the young women. Wanda's face was morphed into one of pain but at the same time one of love and hope. "Wanda." 

"Papa," Wanda whispered as she opened her eyes, tears flowing down her face. 

The world seemed to stop around the heroes, disbelief flowing between all of them. 

"Wanda," Magneto whispered. "Daughter, are you ok?"

"It hurts," Wanda cries. "Everything hurts, Vati."

"Just focus on my voice, okay baby girl," Magneto told her, brushing more of her hair away from her face. "Just focus on me."

Wanda nodded, slightly whimpering. She grabbed her head in pain and groaned. 

"What! Is! Happening!" Stark yelled in his crushed suit.

"A family reunited," Scott Lang replied, wiping away fake tears. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but I had no idea how to finish it. I have more ideas surrounding surrounding this what if? don't know if I'm going to make them.....
> 
> Translations  
> Vati = Daddy  
> Papa = Dad/Father


End file.
